Ultim8 Showdown
by UltraZordLordHarryKetcham
Summary: this is story all bout how a pikichus life was turned upside down after he shot his superioir ri-chu. Will he defeat sadam andler?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Officer Chu stood at his desk, attending the criminal. "Pika pika chu pika chu chu chu" he explained in detail to the escaped unggoy scum. The unggoy had had enough however. "How do you like my sticky blue balls!" he screeched in rage and futility. However Officer chu had had enough to. "PIKA PIKA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" he yelled as he attempoted to give a good cop bad cop style speech. However, it was too late. He had charred the unggoy with a powerful thunder attack, frying him to ash in a mere instant. "chu chu" he exclaimed sadly as hiis ears drooped in disapointment. It was then that Sergeant Ri-Chu walked in holding a Desert Eagle exprtly, aiming at Chu down its sights. "Alright chu, we made a pact with the covenant and now you broken it. TIME TO DIE YOU PIKA SCUM!". But the sarge, unlike officer Chu, did live out his childhood days on the dangerous streets of viridian forest. So Chu was ready. He suddenly pulled out 2 MA5-B assault rifles from his ghetto days, dual wielding them expertly as he mowed down ranks upon ranks of Ri-Chu the Raichus pichu privates. Suddenyl his guns ran empty on ammo, so he decided only one thing was left. He quickly picked up the dead unggoys corpse, wielding it like a mobster wields bribes and used its gas tanks to destroy the building. As he didnt look back at the epic explosion, he saw _somethingi in the distance._ Removing his sunglasses he whispers "mother of arceus..." It was a covenant ship, the very same that the tratorious Ri-Chu had made a deal with. His job gone, he made a retreat. But in order to defeat the massive covenant Supercarrier, he needed something. And he knew just where to get it. But first, he had to loot Ri-Chus corpse for the access code to the covenant ship. Walking back into the ruins of his once home, he grimaced at the sight of all the younglings he had slaughtered to make his escape. Finding Ri-Chus burned and mutilated corpse, he realized he was still alive. He quickly snateched the access codes and began to walk away. But then he heard the sound of hideous laughter, followed by the sound of a covenant phantom. Before he could stop them, Ri-Chu was gone and he knew he was going to return. He decided that as long as he was here he could use the computer to check the files. After hacking the mainframe, he discovered that it was the evil space demon warlord; Saddam Andler. But even worse, he dsicovered that one of his four heavenly generals had descended to the mortal realm, plotting to decimate the lands of kanto with the supercarrier. But Chu was ready. He had not spent his life learning the ways of master Roshi to let it go to waste. He had the power, the contacts, and the information. It was time. Time to avenge those the corrupt Ri-Chu had taken from him years ago. Time to defeat Sadam Andler once and for all.

 _Meanwhile..._

In the depths of starkiller base, Supreme Leader Sadam Andler gazed upon his vassal general Hux. "Hux bring me Ri-Chu" He demanded. "It is time to complete his training."

In the depths of Andlers darkest dungeons, Ri-Chu was being fitted with his Knights of Ren armor. It looked like Kylo Rens but on a by pikachu i mean richu. As he stood up, he noticed something. He was half robot. He was now half droid, half pokemon. He would never forgive his most loyal officer for this, and he knew just what to do. He would make him scream...from laughing. He mad a vow that day, to tickle Officer Chu to death. What he didnt realize is that he was completely unhinged from his experiences, and would die. But he made a vow, and Sergeant Ri-Chu always kept his vows.


	2. Chapter 2

Officer Chu wandered forth from the police station. It had been a day and a night since… _The Incident_ … and he was troubled. It appeared to him as though hed been walking through a maize maze for several hours. It didn't seem to end. All of a sudden, he spotted his friends master roshi and yoshi. "Its too dangerous yoshi." demanded the good officer. "Its time to end this arguemnt!""yoshi ill let you come." he said, realizing the potential of yoshi in defeating sadam andlers first general, _**RED RANGER**_. As everyone knows, green and red are oppostire colors and because of this yoshi would be a great asset. But then yoshi decided to say something. "efihwoG;TUW4AG" he gargled out. Officer chu shouted put "PIKAAAA CHU CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"! For yoshi had suggeted they escape the maize maze with a train. But there wasnt a train. Suddenly hundreds of maize men appeared, each of them with a stalk of corn. "NONE SHALL ESCAPE THE MAIZE MAZE WITHOUT DEFEATING YELLOW RANGER!" shouted the leader of the maize men, who was obvoisly just gohan in disguise. Master roshi however had enough. "Perverted joke! Stupid pun! HAHAHA OLD MAN GLASSES!" he shouted as he attacked the maize men. Pika Chu was concerned. But he had no time. Mounting yoshi they left roshi to die. He started zapping thr maizxe men with his thunder blot and began tp see a a[pattern. They weer all HIS FAMILY? No, he was just jhaving flashbacks to the streets of virdian forest…(flashback start).

"It was a dark and stormy nite. A pichu was in his home. But then… an evil cannibal pikachu horde appeared?! AND THEY WAS ALL HIS FAMILY? Pichu watched hos family get eate by each other… he cried and decided to be the best officer to stop the,... but then… _IT_ happened."


	3. Chapter 3

part 2 fun in the sun

But then a portal appaered , sucking up pikachu and yoshi into a strange place oputside of reality..

Meanwhile, roshi was left to fight the maize men. As he heard yellow trangers evil laugh they were sucked into the portal.

Time skip: pikachu and yoshi in the real city los san city, el california, 20XX

"What? I can talk" said toshi. "Chu chu" said the officer, who meant lets grab a train. "But how did yohsi talk" he though to himself. Well waht they didn't know is that in futuristic 80s metroplos of los san city, all yoshis cans speak. Its from a device called plot device. Anyways then they aran. A shady man approached them shadily from an ally. "Hey kid you got a permit for those guns he said angrily". "Ey m8 fuck of" said forb, as he and pienes from pienes and forb, acliemed disney kids tv show appaerd. But really, the shady man was...CYBER ROSHI! In fact, he had defeated the maize men with a single kamehame hama attack. But yellow ranger trapped him too. GET IN DA CHOPPA he shouted, as he used sci fi attack to take down yellow rangers minions, penihs and phord. It seemed like perry was where today? But as you may no, even an idylic pardis like los san city has its problems. Such as police who rely need to get that arrest. But mayor of los san city was yellow ranger?

PArt 2: fun in sun.

Now what happenedx since before,? Well we had pickachu. Cyber roshi. Los san yoshi. And their quest to defeat yellow ranger. But what happened is that the covenenant was back, and they had team rocket. Inside covenant fortress, inside of evil mayors office in los san city, was an elephant pretending to be the prohfet of truth. "ELEPHANT SOUND" he trumpteted. Team rocket being stupid, they decided to say "yes boss" and get that pikachu!. But with our heroes there was a debate. "Chu pika chu"he said as he raised his dual ar 15s and aimed them down the street at the giant boombox cuborg raging towards them. "Old man powers! Pun!" said cyber roshi." well gents, if i must say we should deal with that." said yoshi. They agreed. Pikachu ended his flashback…"it happened. Saddam andler and his secret walrus hitman, cicholas nage, burst in, saving his life. "But why?" he said in pika language." present day los san city: in a burst, the covenant attacked. The elites rushed towards them shadily, with their gang headbands and boomboxes equipped. Their gruntoy slaves pulled out their smuggled cocaine and waved it in the air threatenignly. But at the lead, officer chus arch rivals team rocket… and ri chu? Whered theis plot twist appear from, and when? Find out in los san city 20XX part 2...here it is. Officer chu used his thunder bolt. "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he shocked the elites. While meanwhile yoshi eated all the coce bags. He dec,lared out loud "lets get crackin"! It was funny. Then in a blur of motion, cyber roshi was hit by a boombox and a skatweboard and a gang sign. He then looked like old terminator with one eye as a robot. He decided to use robokemehamama and blasted away team rocket. "Team rockets blasted of agaiaaaan !". But back at the imoirtant characters, officer chu and his formor commanding officer drew their kawaii sugoi desu katan waikazashi tachi taichi beyblades bakugon gunswords from japan. "Kawaii arigoato mister half roboto!" said officer chu to the half cyborg ri chu. Ri chu decided he was done, and used his desert eagke to shoot some bullets. Pika chu used his final summon.:riden! Thunder bolt strike to the heart! Feel the soul wrenched by my fury! kawaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! . then ri chu decided to go back to his master, and tell him his failure.

Back at the homestead, yellow ranger is commanded by supreme leader saddam andler to kill ri chu for failing. Suddenyl cicholas nage says shidly from shadows, "no""i will teach him""he was weak like his father, so i will desrtoy him!" said yellow ranger. "SLIENCE NAVE! IM OFF TO BATTLEE ARCADE CHARCTERS." ytwllow ranger didmnt stop, so cicholas nage ...kileld him.

In los san city 20XX

All of a sudden ,our heroes were seeing bad 80s computer graphics everywhere. It was as though the matrix was falling apart. They saw all their friends from loas san city vsay goodbye. Thanks for freeing the digital world. Dig dig digmion.. Then they were back in the maize, but 50 years later?! A train had been buiilt there now 50 years later. FInd out next time: did gohan become the conducter? Find out next tyime in :officer chu and the last crusade.


End file.
